1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to semiconductor devices controlling data output operations of bank groups.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device may include a plurality of bank groups comprised of cell arrays which are selected by addresses. Each of the bank groups may be realized to include a plurality of banks. The semiconductor device may select any one of the plurality of bank groups and may perform a read operation for outputting data stored in a cell array included in the selected bank group through input/output (I/O) lines and a write operation for storing data inputted through the I/O lines into the cell array included in the selected bank group.